Powrót do codzienności
by apigonantibiotics
Summary: John i Sherlock próbują po raz kolejny wspólnie mieszkać pod 221B po udawanym samobójstwie Sherlocka. Johnlock w późniejszych rozdziałach. Post Reichenbach.
1. Fałszywy geniusz,a może fałszywa śmierć?

Był środek lata gdy John Watson kierował się w stronę 221B Baker Street, słońce świeciło mocno jak na początek lipca przystało ogrzewając blady kark weterana wojskowego. Na wycieraczce przed domem szanownego lekarza leżała gazeta. Jak każdego dnia John schylił się po nią aby zanieść ją do domu i położyć na stoliku w salonie lecz jego wzrok zawiesił się na tytule znajdującym się na pierwszej stronie: "Minął rok od samobójstwa fałszywego geniusza". Twarz Johna była blada jak papier, dobrze pamiętał o rocznicy śmierci swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.. i nie tylko, lecz przypominanie mu o tym na każdym kroku nie było na miejscu. Od tygodnia każdy z jego znajomych wypytywał się czy dobrze się trzyma z powodu zbliżającej się rocznicy, Mycroft, Lestrade, Molly, Pani Hudson, a nawet Angelo gdy John przyszedł zjeść małą lasagne w zeszły czwartek. Oczywistym było, że nie radzi sobie dobrze, każdy dzień, każda minuta od śmierci Sherlocka była torturą dla Johna. Przestał on pracować, spotykać się ze znajomymi, pomagać inspektorowi Lestrade w ciężkich sprawach z którymi nawet Scotland Yard nie mógł sobie poradzić. John odrzucił wszystko co było dla niego kiedykolwiek ważne, zerwał kontakt z wszystkim co przypominało mu o Sherlocku, ze wszystkim oprócz wiary w niego..

Strudzony lekarz wdrapał się powoli po schodach do mieszkania, ściągnął swoją o dwa rozmiary za dużą kurtkę oraz szalik (niegdyś należący do Sherlocka) i rzucił się na kanapę zakrywając swoją twarz rękawami. Łzy ciekły po jego twarzy bez opanowania, zatrzymanie ich było niemożliwe. John czuł się całkowicie bezradny, nie potrafił zrobić nic ze swoim życiem, czuł jedynie ogromną pustkę w miejscu w którym powinno znajdować się serce. Lekarz trząsł się tak i płakał przez kolejne pół godziny nie mogąc pogodzić się ze swoim losem, dał by wiele aby móc cofnąć czas, chciałby powstrzymać Sherlocka i jego.. skok, a jednocześnie nie wierzył, nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, że Sherlock jest martwy. Wciąż pamiętał jak odważył się parę miesięcy po śmierci jego najlepszego przyjaciela wybrać się na jego grób, pamiętał każde słowo które wtedy wypowiedział, usłyszał echo tamtych słów w swojej głowie: "Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, ze ni e jesteś bohaterem. Były nawet momenty kiedy myślałem, że nie jesteś nawet człowiekiem. Ale pozwól mi powiedzieć Ci, że byłeś najlepszym człowiekiem, najbardziej ludzką... ludzką istotą jaką kiedykolwiek znałem i nikt mnie nie przekona, że mnie okłamałeś. A więc.. Byłem tak bardzo samotny i zawdzięczam Ci tak wiele. Proszę, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. Jedna rzecz. Jeden cud, Sherlocku, dla mnie. Nie bądź... martwy. Mógłbyś to zrobić, dla mnie? Zakończ to, zakończ..". Wtedy pierwszy raz John wypowiedział to słowo, to słowo które tak samo teraz jak i rok temu nie chce mu przejść przez gardło. John spędził kolejną godzinę leżąc na kanapie ze łzami spływającymi mu po twarzy, lecz jedna myśl pozwoliła mu się szybko pozbierać, myśl o tym jak bardzo w tym momencie Sherlock by nim gardził, John dobrze wiedział jakie zdanie ma.. a może miał jego przyjaciel na temat sentymentu.

Były wojskowy lekarz zrezygnowany wolnym krokiem powlókł się w kierunku kuchni aby nastawić wodę na kawę. Będąc w kuchni zażył podwójną dawkę metadonu od którego powoli zaczął się uzależniać. Czekając na zagotowanie wody spostrzegł, że wciąż trzyma w ręce gazetę, którą dziś zabrał z wycieraczki. Otworzył ją z niechęcią na pierwszej stronie bojąc się przeczytać artykuł o rocznicy śmierci jego przyjaciela. Z pewną dozą niepewności przeczytał pierwszy akapit bojąc się tego co ten artykuł mógłby zawierać, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że artykuł nie oczernia jego przyjaciela czytał dalej po czym zauważył, że ktoś już czytał ten artykuł przed nim, ponieważ na czerwono były zaznaczone dwa słowa "fałszywy" i "śmierć". John był przekonany, że to jakiś przechodzień który wiedział, że on tu mieszka chciał się zabawić jego kosztem dobijając go jeszcze bardziej.

Czajnik zagwizdał sygnalizując fakt, że woda już się zagotowała. Wojskowy lekarz odrzucił pośpiesznie gazetę jednocześnie wyrzucając zamieszczony w niej artykuł ze swojej głowy i delikatnie kulejąc pośpieszył zalać kawę. John zagapił się i nalał wody do pełna nie zostawiając miejsca na mleko - czarna jak moje serce - pomyślał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.

Watson zabrał swoją kawę na kanapę na której już czekał stary płaszcz Sherlock'a którym John okrył się do snu. Żadna noc od śmierci Holmes'a nie minęła mu spokojnie, a ta także nie była wyjątkiem dla nawiedzających jego głowę koszmarów.


	2. Patrzysz, lecz nie obserwujesz

Nie jestem do końca przekonana czy pisanie dalszych rozdziałów jest dobrym pomysłem. Błagam, ktokolwiek przeczyta moje wypociny niech będzie łaskaw skomentować je nawet w jednym zdaniu :)

* * *

John obudził się przed południem wciąż przykryty płaszczem Sherlocka, dokładnie tym samym który Sherlock miał na sobie podczas skoku, który zrujnował doktorowi życie. Doktor zabrał ten płaszcz z kostnicy, a właściwie podarowała mu go Molly ponieważ była pewna, że John chciałby mieć rzecz z którą Sherlock nigdy się nie rozstawał. Płaszcz ten był podarty i poplamiony krwią zarówno Sherlocka oraz jego arcywroga (Sherlock bardzo by się ucieszył, że John używa tego słowa)- Jima Moriartego.

Ciepłe letnie słońce oświetliło twarz Johna irytując go przy tym dosadnie, ponieważ uważał on, że nawet pogoda powinna oddać hołd jego najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Cały Londyn powinien być w smutku i żałobie, w końcu - na litość boską - rok temu umarł najwspanialszy człowiek, który miał szansę stąpać po ulicach tego miasta. Przez mózg Johna nieustannie przelatywały dwie sprzeczne myśli, z jednej strony John nienawidził Moriartego, który zmusił Holmesa do samobójstwa, oraz całego miasta i zasranych tabloidów, które uwierzyły w historyjkę -oczywiście wyssaną z palca- o Richardzie Brooku, lecz także nienawidził Sherlocka. Nienawidził i kochał go każdą komórką swojego ciała, targała nim wewnętrzna wściekłość, której nijak miał okazać za to, że Sherlock uznał samobójstwo za jedyną i najlepszą opcję. Przecież mogli uciec razem! Wskoczyć do jakiegoś pociągu i pojechać nawet do.. Wiednia, gdziekolwiek, byleby dalej być razem. Konsultujący detektyw był przecież taki inteligentny, rozumiał każdego, potrafił wykryć mordercę na podstawie jednego odcisku buta, lecz nie wykazywał się zbyt dużą inteligencją emocjonalną. John próbował wściekać się na Holmesa i usprawiedliwiać go jednocześnie co nie wychodziło za dobrze. Sherlock musiał mieć pojęcie w jakim stanie zostawia Johna. Musiał wiedzieć.. chyba, że był skończonym egoistycznym dupkiem i ważna dla niego była jedynie wygrana, jedynie rozwiązanie zagadki nie ważne jakim kosztem.. Nieznaczące było to czy umrze i zostawi Johna na pastwę depresji i skłonności samobójczych. W końcu sentyment jest wadą chemiczną ukazującą się u przegranej strony.

Wszystkie te myśli przebiegały przez umysł Johna gdy ten podążał wciąż okrytypłaszczem tego skończonego dupka, okropnego, egoistycznego socjopaty do kuchni. Zaparzenie kawy było pierwszym porannym odruchem Johna, nie jadał on nic, a bynajmniej nie karmił się samemu, jedynie czasami przekąsił ciastka pozostawione przez Panią Hudson na blacie kuchennym, stąd właśnie John schudł dwadzieścia pięć kilogramów w przeciągu roku spowodowało, że wyglądał on jak wrak człowieka. Ku zaskoczeniu Johna na blacie kuchennym stała butelka mleka z przyczepioną samoprzylepną karteczką, którą były wojskowy pobieżnie przeczytał "mleko zostało kupione, tak jak prosiłeś :)". Watson potrzebował chwili do namysłu na temat tego czy prosił Panią Hudson o kupienie mleka, a co ważniejsze: od kiedy Pani Hudson wie o istnieniu emotikonek, a tym bardziej, odkąd zaczęła ich używać. John uznał te rozmyślania za nieważne zachodu i pospiesznie zaparzył kawę.

Odkąd John zwolnił się z pracy nie miał czymzajmować swojego wolnego czasu. Dni mijały mu powoli, a każda godzina spędzona w samotności zaprowadzała go coraz głębiej w sidła depresji. Jak co rano Watson zasiadł samotnie do komputera Sherlocka z kawą w ręku w celu czytania bloga starego detektywa. Przeglądając tą lekturę każdego dnia przez parę godzin John nauczył się już identyfikować przeróżne rodzaje popiołu oraz perfum co było by bardzo przydatne gdyby Watson miał zamiar pracować jako konsultujący detektyw lecz jego stopa nie postała w Scotland Yardzie od dnia pogrzebu Sherlocka, a John nie miał zamiaru tego zmieniać, a przynajmniej nie w tym życiu.

Jak każdego popołudnia John wybrał się do centrum Londynu aby zjeść obiad, gdy Sherlock jeszcze żył to John gotował dla obojga lecz teraz nie potrafił się do tego zmusić, ponieważ każde danie przypominało mu o jego martwym przyjacielu. W życiu byłego wojskowego wszystko się zmieniło od pamiętnego lipcowego dnia dokładnie rok temu, wszystko poza wyglądem mieszkania ponieważ John nie był w stanie aby pozbyć się rzeczy detektywa. Mikroskopy, prace naukowe, gigantyczne tomiska wciąż były porozrzucane pod 221B, jedyną rzeczą, którą wyrzucił Watson była dłoń denata pozostawiona przez Sherlocka w lodówce.

Nogi Watsona same zaprowadziły go do lokalu Angela , nie był on pewien czy świadomie wybrał miejsce swojego pierwszego wspólnego posiłku z Sherlockiem czy może kierował się tam nieświadomie choć bardziej skłaniał się do pierwszej opcji. Dla Johna Angelo wydał się niezaskoczony jego wizytą, dokładnie tak jakby ktoś go o niej uprzedził. Zamiast zaproponować mu menu szef lokalu od razu podał mu do stolika jego ulubione danie którym było risotto, wraz z butelką wina, a także wręczył mu małą karteczkę życząc mu miłego posiłku. John zszokowany tym przebiegiem wydarzeń pospiesznie przeczytał liścik: "Miłego posiłku Johnie, szkoda, że nie mam możliwości aby dzielić go z Tobą, a przynajmniej nie teraz. Holmes. ". Na twarzy Watsona pojawiło się chwilowe przerażenie, a przynajmniej do chwili gdy nie zdał sobie sprawy, że adresatem tej kartki był Mycroft. Przecież to było oczywiste, ludzie Mycrofta z pewnością go szpiegowali stąd też Angelo był uprzedzony o jego rychłym przybyciu i zawczasu przygotował mu posiłek. Jakież to podobne do Mycrofta aby szpiegować swoich przyjaciół zamiast spędzić z nimi normalne popołudnie dzieląc posiłek. Z dozą wdzięczności, a także żalu do Mycrofta John zagłębił widelec w swoim talerzu i rozkoszował się daniem.

Powrót do mieszkania zabrał Watsonowi zabrał o wiele dłużej niż przybycie do restauracji Angela ponieważ postanowił on przejść się dłuższą trasą, którą wybrał specjalnie z myślą o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Żal ściskał mu serce gdy spacerował ulubionymi uliczkami Sherlocka, lecz ten ból był jednocześnie wyzwoleniem. Po dwunastu miesiącach ukrywania swojego cierpienia, teraz, w letni wieczór spacerując po ciemnych alejkach miał odwagę przyznać się przed samym sobą jak bardzo kochał tego sukinsyna. Jego głowę wypełniły wszystkie wspomnienia o jego najlepszym przyjacielu, pamiętał jak dokładnie tą uliczką biegli trzymając się za ręce i skuci kajdankami uciekając przed policją, na samą myśl o tamtych dniach podniosła mu się ilość adrenaliny krążącej w jego organizmie. Każda chwila spędzona z Holmesem nadawała jego życiu kolorów, Sherlock, ten irytujący wszystkich socjopata był dla Johna promieniem słońca w deszczowy deszcz, a teraz zaszły chmury i John nie potrafił normalnie funkcjonować. Po policzkach lekarza spłynęły łzy, było ich niewiele lecz sprawiły, że John poczuł się jeszcze bardziej bezbronny.

W chwili gdy były wojskowy miał skręcić w stronę Baker Street usłyszał powiadomienie o nowej wiadomości na telefonie. Zdziwiony spojrzał na ekran i ku własnemu zaskoczeniu zobaczył, że dostał smsa od Molly Hooper.

"Przyjdź do St. Barts, to pilne. Molly"

"Dobrze, będę za 10 minut, choć nie rozumiem dlaczego " John odpisał pospiesznie. Od śmierci Sherlocka widział się z Molly około pięć razy, najczęściej były to spotkania w barze gdzie upijali się razem wspominając ich wspólnego przyjaciela i wyklinając jego nieprzystosowanie społeczne. Pewnego wieczoru Molly stała się okropnie wylewna gdy wspominali wspólne święta Bożego Narodzenia kiedy to Sherlock dość nie delikatnie komentował prezent, który Molly sprawiła dla niego. Zainteresowanie Molly Sherlockiem przeszło jej parę miesięcy po pogrzebie i teraz spotykała się z jakimś Jamesem czy Jackiem, choć pewnie znając jej szczęście i on się okaże socjopatą czy innym geniuszem zbrodni.

"Wytłumaczę na miejscu, sama nie do końca rozumiem. Czekam." wyświetliło się na ekranie telefonu Johna poprzedzone krótkim sygnałem. Watson pośpieszył w stronę szpitala co nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych zajęć biorąc pod uwagę jego lekkie kulenie.

W kostnicy czekała już na niego Molly z dwoma kubkami herbaty i paczką ciasteczek co nie komponowało się zbyt dobrze z leżącym na stole do autopsji trupem. John przymrużył na to oko i sięgnął w kierunku ciasteczek z kawałkami czekolady.

"A więc o co chodzi Molly, co było takie pilne?" Zapytał John z nutą niepotrzebnej irytacji w głosie. Po czym pospiesznie dodał "Dziękuję Ci za herbatę, to miło z Twojej strony" i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

"Już opowiadam. Przyszłam do pracy pół godziny temu ponieważ musiałam wykonać niecierpiącą zwłoki autopsję. Przygotowuję stół i salę, a przez drzwi wchodzi jakiś starszy mężczyzna w obdartym ubraniu i brudny na twarzy i wręcza mi tę oto paczkę po czym pospiesznie wychodzi. " Powiedziała Molly wskazując na malutką paczuszkę leżącą na brzegu stołu. "Chciałam ją otworzyć lecz jak sam widzisz napisane jest na niej Twoje imię i nazwisko więc od razu skontaktowałam się z Tobą."

John zdziwiony sięga po paczkę zaadresowaną do niego. Powoli rozdziera brązowy papier pakunkowy i dzieli się z zawartością z Molly. W środku znajduje się małe prostokątne szkło powiększające, dokładnie takie samo jakie za swego czasu używał Sherlock oraz liścik z napisanym jednym zdaniem piękną kaligrafią. Treść liściku była następująca "Najważniejsze są szczegóły".

"Rozumiesz cokolwiek z tego? Kto mógł Ci to wysłać? I dlaczego wysłał Ci zwykłe szkło powiększające?" Zapytała się Molly z przejęciem w głosie.

"Nie wiem, nic nie rozumiem. Nie mam pojęcia skąd ktoś mógł posiadać szkło Sherlocka, nigdy się z nim nie rozstawał. " Odburknął John wciąż nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od tej dziwnej przesyłki.

"Nie wiedziałam, że należało ono do Sherlocka.. Może Lestrade czy Mycroft chcieli byś to miał?" Zaproponowała Molly.

"Może chcesz jeszcze ciasteczek?" Starała się się zmienić temat Molly gdy zobaczyła ten głęboki smutek w oczach Johna. Gdy spostrzegła, że John wciąż bada zawartość paczuszki wstała krzesła i objęła swoimi chudymi rękoma Johna nieudolnie starając się go pocieszyć.

John odwzajemnił uścisk choć jego głowę wciąż zaprzątały myśli dotyczące tej przesyłki. W ciągu dzisiejszego dnia dostał 3 liściki, każdy z innym charakterem pisma i każdy kolejny był coraz bardziej nieoczekiwany i zadziwiający. Gdyby Sherlock żył z pewnością by już dawno się domyślił o co chodzi z dziwnymi wiadomościami otrzymywanymi przez Johna, a rezultat dedukcji swojego przyjaciela John opisałby na swoim blogu nadając mu jakiś chwytliwy tytuł jak "zagadka pozostawionych liścików" którym Holmes bez wątpienia by pogardził.

John schował liścik oraz szkło powiększające do kieszeni płaszcza Sherlocka, ucałował Molly na dowidzenia i pospieszył ku wyjściu jednocześnie rozmyślając nad tym kto mógłby być w posiadaniu przedmiotu niegdyś należącego do Holmesa, a co najważniejsze dlaczego mu go teraz podarował. Droga od St. Barts do Baker Street minęła lekarzowi szybko i ani się spostrzegł, a już stał na progu swojego mieszkania. Wkroczył do salonu nawet się nie rozbierając i rzucił się na kanapę, leżał na niej chwilę bez ruchu po czym poczuł, że coś go ugniata w plecy. Podniósł się z kanapy i zauważył, ze leżał na jakimś fioletowym materiale, John nie potrzebował nawet pięciu sekund aby rozpoznać co to takiego. Była to koszula Sherlocka, ta uwielbiana przez niego, odrobinę za ciasna, niegdyś mocno opinająca chudą klatkę detektywa. John nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia skąd ona się tam wzięła, ale nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy, ponieważ Sherlock zawsze rozrzucał swoje ubrania po domu. Zanim John zdążył dojść do sypialni doszło do niego co było nie tak z tym wytłumaczeniem po czym rzucił się z płaczem na łóżko. Przyjaciel Sherlocka zawsze był bardzo emocjonalnym typem człowieka lecz wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia przygniotły go o wiele bardziej niż zwykle, ostatni raz zachowywał się tak jak tego wieczoru przez pierwszy tydzień po śmierci fałszywego geniusza - jak go określały gazety. Wciąż płacząc John usnął samotnie na łóżku wciąż mając na sobie płaszcz Sherlocka.


	3. Koszmary ubiegłej nocy

Dziękuję za wartościowe opinie w szczególności, że nie wszystkie były pochlebne lecz wzięłam je do siebie i postaram się na przyszłość zmienić to i owo. Serdecznie proszę o kolejne opinie, w szczególności, że jest to pierwszy raz kiedy coś piszę :)

* * *

Dach szpitala, Sherlock stojący na krawędzi, to przerażenie ponieważ domyślasz się do będzie dalej, panikujesz, chcesz biec w stronę szpitala, jak najszybciej się wdrapać na górę i zabrać go stamtąd. Nie wiesz o co chodzi, nie potrafisz zrozumieć, słyszysz tylko głos odbijający się w twojej głowie " Gazety miały rację od samego początku.. Chcę żebyś powiedział Lestradowi, chcę żebyś powiedział Pani Hudson i Molly. Chcę abyś powiedział każdemu kto będzie słuchał, że stworzyłem Moriartego dla własnych celów. [...] Patrz się na mnie. Proszę, zrobisz to dla mnie? Ta rozmowa... jest moim listem. Tak ludzie robią, prawda? Zostawiają list. Żegnaj, John..", panika, strach, nie wiesz co masz dalej zrobić. On leci, widzisz moment kiedy robi ten krok w stronę przepaści. Biegniesz, nie zatrzymujesz się. Krzyczysz "Jestem jego przyjacielem, przepuście mnie, jestem lekarzem". Brak pulsu. To koniec. Mgła.

Biegniecie razem, czujesz jego dłoń w swojej dłoni. Przemierzacie uliczki Londynu, słychać odgłosy Waszych stóp, skręcacie w lewo w kierunku Baker Street, uśmiechasz się mimowolnie i spoglądasz na swojego kompana. Widzisz blask w jego oku, wiesz, że i dla niego jest to niezapomniany wieczór. Wbiegacie na górę, robicie herbatę i przez resztę wieczoru omawiacie przygody dzisiejszego dnia. Dokładnie obserwujesz uśmiech na jego twarzy, wiesz, że jest wdzięczny za Twoje towarzystwo tak samo jak Ty jesteś wdzięczny za jego. Mgła, wszystko się rozmazuje.

Leżysz na podłodze w łazience, chłód ciągnie od posadzki lecz nie sprawia Ci to różnicy. Wymiotujesz. Zbyt dużo alkoholu, zbyt dużo metadonu, płaczesz, wyrywasz sobie włosy z głowy, zwijasz się w kulkę jak małe dziecko na środku podłogi. Nie potrafisz odnaleźć sensu życia, już nic dla Ciebie nie ma znaczenia. Zostałeś sam, jedyna osoba, która miała jakiekolwiek znaczenie odeszła, zostawiła Cię samemu w tym mieście bez serca nie oglądając się za siebie. Próbujesz się udźwignąć na nogi aby dość do sypialni lecz mięśnie odmawiają Ci posłuszeństwa. Zanosisz się szlochem, nawet łzy już nie chcą płynąć. Wymiotujesz po raz kolejny tym razem nie trafiając do toalety. Mgła.

Chwytasz telefon i piszesz "Wiem, że nie jesteś martwy, nie możesz być. Potrzebuję Cię. JW". Chwile ciągnął się nie miłosiernie gdy oczekujesz na odpowiedź. Słyszysz sygnał wiadomości, spoglądasz na ekran "Wiem, że wiesz. Też za Tobą tęskniłem. SH", odpisujesz w przeciągu paru sekund "Alfredos za 15 minut. JW". Zakładasz płaszcz i biegniesz. Nie potrafisz doczekać się chwili gdy go ujrzysz. Biegniesz ulicami Londynu nie zważając na deszcz ani na trąbiące na Ciebie auta, biegniesz ile sił w nogach. Rzucasz mu się na szyję, szepczesz mu, że nigdy w Niego nie przestałeś wierzyć. On także Cię obejmuje, a z Twoich oczu płyną łzy radości. Znowu wszystko zanika.

Stoi na dachu, a Ty dobrze wiesz co się zaraz wydarzy i nie potrafisz tego powstrzymać. Zasłaniasz twarz dłońmi stojąc nad grobem, nie potrafisz powstrzymać łez. To niemożliwe żeby on był martwy, nie teraz, nie kiedy odnalazłeś sens życia. Czekasz aż wszyscy odejdą aby powiedzieć coś czego nie potrafisz dłużej trzymać w sobie. " Proszę, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. Jedna rzecz. Jeden cud, Sherlocku, dla mnie. Nie bądź... martwy. Mógłbyś to zrobić, dla mnie? Zakończ to, zakończ.." mówisz przez łzy po czym odwracasz się i idziesz dalej. Mgła.

Siedzicie razem przed telewizorem, próbujesz skupić się na oglądaniu programu lecz On jedynie mamrocze pod nosem uwagi na temat tego jaki ten program jest głupi. Nie potrafisz powstrzymać się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem gdy On znów się buntuje podkulając nogi. Wyłączasz telewizor i patrzysz się mu prosto w oczy. Nigdy nie potrafisz domyślić się co dzieje się w jego głowie. Odwraca swoją bladą, podłużną twarz w Twoją stronę i zaszczyca Cię promiennym uśmiechem. Od razu czujesz jak Twoje życie nabiera kolorów. Śmiejecie się razem wspominając wizytę w Buckingham Palace. Wredne komentarze na temat Mycrofta zawsze poprawiają wam humor. Czujesz jak wszystko zanika, powoli wszystko blednie.

Leżysz na kanapie przykryty jego płaszczem i zanosisz się płaczem. Minęło już prawie pół roku od jego śmierci, a Ty nadal nie potrafisz sobie z tym poradzić. Próbujesz wierzyć, że to wszystko było kłamstwem "magiczną sztuczką", starasz się przekonać samego siebie, że on gdzieś tam jest, ukrywa się przez Moriartym. Wściekasz się na niego. Nienawidzisz go i kochasz w tym samym czasie. Pragniesz aby żył, lecz także chcesz pogodzić się z jego śmiercią. Po raz kolejny wszystko przysłania mgła.

Widzisz jego zakrwawioną twarz, jego ciało leży bezwładnie na chodniku. Jego ciemne kręcone włosy są pokryte krwią. Jego ciało jest blade, a Ty pod palcami nie wyczuwasz pulsu. Puszczasz jego dłoń po czym ludzie odciągają Cię do tyłu. Nie potrafisz otrząsnąć się z szoku. Przecież to nie możliwe żeby On był martwy. Jego imię nie chce Ci przebrnąć przez gardło. Trzęsiesz się wciąż patrząc się na Jego ciało. To nie może być prawda. Słyszysz głośne pukanie lecz nie wiesz skąd ono dobiega, każde kolejne jest coraz głośniejsze i nie możesz go więcej ignorować.

* * *

John obudził się zlany potem i trzęsący się ze strachu gdy Pani Hudson pukała do jego drzwi. Potrzebował chwili aby otrząsnąć się z szoku. Wciąż miał przed oczami ciało... Sherlocka, bezwładne ciało pozbawione pulsu. Udało mu się zwlec nogi z łóżka i powędrował w stronę drzwi wciąż starając się uspokoić po koszmarach dzisiejszej nocy.


	4. Najprostsze rozwiązanie

Po raz kolejny dziękuję za opinię, każdą wzięłam do siebie i starałam się do nich zastosować pisząc ten rodział. Postaram się szybko zamieścić kolejny rozdział :)

* * *

Kolejne trzy dni John spędził na udoskonalaniu swojej sztuki dedukcji próbując skatalogować i zrozumieć wydarzenia ostatnich dni. Od rocznicy śmierci Sherlocka w otoczeniu Watsona działy się najróżniejsze rzeczy, ich cudaczność oraz zasięg działania wahały się od kartonów mleka pozostawionych na kuchennym stole, poprzez dziwne przesyłki dostarczane mu przez nieznajomych ludzi na ulicy kończąc na trzech ludzkich palcach samotnie leżących w zamrażalniku. Wszystkie te wydarzenia dały Watsonowi dużo do myślenia czego skutkiem była wzmożone zainteresowanie prawdopodobieństwem skoku z dachu.

Na biurku w mieszkaniu pod 221B gdzie kiedyś znajdowały się stosy książek Holmesa John utworzył własne stanowisko pracy które w głowie nazywał swoim pałacem umysłu na cześć tego przekomicznego dziwactwa wymyślonego przez Sherlocka. Pałac umysłu miał pomóc Johnowi definitywnie przekonać się czy jest jakakolwiek szansa na to, że Holmes wciąż stąpał wśród żywych. Biurko pokrywały różnorodne listy i liściki które John otrzymał w przeciągu czterech dni, puste kartony po mleku, purpurowa koszula, małe szkiełko powiększające (palce John postanowił pozostawić w zamrażarce).

Były wojskowy nigdy nie stracił w wiary w Sherlocka Holmesa ani w to, że Moriarty był prawdziwy lecz z każdym mijającym miesiącem jego wiara malała lecz po ostatnich wydarzeniach nabrał on nowej energii do działania. John spędził godziny walcząc ze samym sobą, pomiędzy przekonaniem, że wszystkie notatki i poszlaki były sprawką Moriartego lub jednego z jego drabów, a wiarą, że to Holmes starał się go na kierować na dobrą drogę. "Patrzysz, a nie obserwujesz" powtarzał zawsze Sherlock, a John postanowił otworzyć szerzej swoje oczy i odkryć prawdę bez względu na to jaka ona będzie. Zasiadł więc od wygodnie przed biurkiem i rozpisał w notatniku:

_Dowód #1_ - Gazeta z zaznaczonymi dwoma słowami na czerwono "fałszywy" oraz "śmierć". Może to oznaczać śmierć, która tak naprawdę tą śmiercią nie była, lecz także śmierć fałszywego człowieka. Nieprzekonywujące.

_Dowód #2_ - Mleko pozostawione na kuchennym stole z doczepioną karteczką z napisem "mleko zostało kupione, tak jak prosiłeś :)". Zawsze prosiłem Sherlocka aby zakupił mleko lecz on nigdy tego nie robił, to on mógł zostawić to mleko ponieważ wiedziałby, że mnie to zaskoczy. Oprócz tego jest także uśmiechnięta buźka, identyczna jak ta namalowana żółtą farbą na ścianie przez Sherlocka. Wysoce prawdopodobne.

_Dowód #3_ - Uprzedzenie Angela o moim przybyciu, zamówienie mojego ulubionego dania po raz z karteczką "Miłego posiłku Johnie, szkoda, że nie mam możliwości aby dzielić go z Tobą, a przynajmniej nie teraz. Holmes. ". Wiadomym jest, że jest, a może była to ulubiona restauracja Sherlocka w której pierwszy raz jedliśmy wspólnie posiłek stąd mógł on chcieć spożyć go razem ze mną. Ważny jest także podpis, oczywistym jest to, że różni się on zwyczajnych podpisów Sherlocka jako, że on zawsze podpisywał się swoimi inicjałami lecz jest to rzucające się w oczy podobieństwo. Prawdopodobne.

_Dowód #4_ - Paczuszka ze szkłem powiększającym należącym do Sherlocka z którym się nigdy nie rozstawał, oraz notatka ze stwierdzeniem którym bardzo często posługiwał się Sherlock (Najważniejsze są szczegóły). Niemal pewne, ze zostawił to Sherlock.

Kolejne dowody są nieznacznymi poszlakami.

Kończąc notować John był dumny ze swojego toku rozumowania, a także z zawziętości aby odkryć prawdę. Nawet dwa nieznaczne dowody na życie jego najlepszego przyjaciela by go zadowoliły, a spoglądanie co chwila na listę którą miał przed sobą upewniało go tylko w przekonaniu, że Sherlock wciąż jest wśród żywych. Przejęty wynikiem swoich badań popędził do kuchni aby zaparzyć herbaty, ponieważ teraz czekała go najtrudniejsza część, otóż John nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia jak dać znać Sherlockowi, że odkrył prawdę, a nic tak nie wspomaga pracy mózgu jak dobra, ciepła herbata.

* * *

Pierwszym rozwiązaniem, które przyszło Johnowi na myśl było zwrócenie się o pomoc do Mycrofta lecz miało ono parę dużych wad. Po pierwsze, John dobrze wiedział, że jeśli Sherlock nie chce być znaleziony to nawet najlepsi ludzi Mycrofta będą bezużyteczni. Po drugie, były lekarz nie wiedział jak racjonalnie wytłumaczyć starszemu bratu Holmesa, że Sherlock żyje, a po trzecie, John nie był przekonany czy Sherlock chce aby Mycroft poznał prawdę.

Następną opcją o której pomyślał John było zwrócenie się do Sieci Bezdomnych lecz minusem tego planu było to iż John nie potrafił się skontaktować z bezdomnymi, a także wątpił aby udało im się wytropić detektywa geniusza.

Jak powszechnie wiadomo, najprostsze rozwiązania są najlepsze, a więc John postanowił skorzystać z konwencjonalnych metod i najprościej w świecie napisać do Sherlocka wiadomość. John nie był pewny czy telefon Sherlocka wciąż był aktywny lecz nie zaszkodziło spróbować. Watson szybko wystukał numer detektywa (który już znał na pamięć) i napisał mu wiadomość:

_Wiem, że żyjesz Sherlocku, mnie nie oszukasz. Bądź o 17 pod szpitalem st. Barts. JW_

* * *

John ze zniecierpliwieniem kręcił się w tę i z powrotem po domu nie mogąc zapanować nad emocjami. Zegarek wskazywał 14:53 co dawało jeszcze dwie godziny niepewności. Przekonanie Johna, że Sherlock wciąż żyje minęło wraz z chwilą gdy wysłał do Sherlocka wiadomość. Nie otrzymał on żadnej odpowiedzi, żadnego potwierdzenia, a ciągła niepewność zżerała go od środka. Zegarek stojący na komodzie leniwie wybijał sekundy gdy John krzątał się po kuchni szykując sobie obiad. Były lekarz nie był głodny lecz przygotowywanie posiłku przynajmniej choć na chwilę odciągnęło jego myśli od Sherlocka. Mieszał on energicznymi, systematycznymi ruchami makaron jednocześnie starając się doprawić sos lewą ręką co poskutkowało przesadnym doprawieniem jego obiadu. Gdy zasiadł do stołu zegar wybił godzinę szesnastą, a zanim John posprzątał po sobie i zdołał jako tako uprzątnąć mieszkanie była już 16:43, a więc kilkanaście minut przed planowanym spotkaniem. John zarzucił sobie sherlockowski płaszcz na ramiona i opuścił mieszkanie pod 221B.


	5. Targany emocjami

Szpital St. Barts znajdował się zaledwie dwadzieścia minut drogi od mieszkania na Baker Street lecz dla Johna podróż ta wydawała się wiecznością. Przez jego głowę w ciągu sekundy przelatywały setki myśli. Czy dobrze zrozumiałem wskazówki? Jeśli tak czy Sherlock miał dostęp do swojego starego telefonu? Może Sherlock nie będzie chciał się w ogóle pojawić? Może ja nie zdążę na czas i Sherlock wróci do ukrycia ponieważ pomyśli, że w niego zwątpiłem... Ta ostatnia myśl najbardziej przerażała Watsona. Wiele razy ludzie pomiatali Sherlockiem, mówili niemiłe rzeczy pod adresem sławnego detektywa. Ile razy Donovan komentowała opryskliwie Sherlocka, a ja nie odzywałem się ani słowem? Czy kiedykolwiek stanąłem w jego obronie? Raz, tylko jeden raz gdy uderzyłem policjanta, który skomentował zachowanie Sherlocka przez co zostałem skuty kajdankami.

Im bardziej John zbliżał się do umówionego miejsca spotkania tym bardziej nie wiedział jak się zachowa. Od roku nie marzył o niczym innym aby znów ujrzeć Sherlocka, aby po raz kolejny wybrać się z nim na miejsce zbrodni i podziwiać dedukcje mistrza. Sherlock był dla Johna nie tylko współlokatorem, był także najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu, to właśnie dzięki Holmsowi John zrozumiał czym jest prawdziwa przyjaźń i lojalność. Konsultujący detektyw nadał życiu Johna barw po czym bez uprzedzenia je odebrał zostawiając go samego. To przez Sherlocka John nie potrafił normalnie funkcjonować przez ostatni rok, tylko i wyłącznie przez niego popadł w depresję i nie mógł dalej pracować. Holmes był wszystkim tym co najlepsze i jednocześnie najgorsze w życiu Johna.

John Watson darzył Sherlocka Holmesa głęboką miłością przez co nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Holmes mógłby go tak bardzo okłamać. Nigdy nie zaczął wątpić w to, że Jim Moriarty jest prawdziwy, nie kupił tej okropnej historyjki z Richardem Brookiem w roli głównej choć czasami czuł się tak jakby zdradził swojego najlepszego przyjaciela nie próbując mu pomóc z oczerniającymi go mediami przez co także czuł się winny samobójstwa, a właściwie (na ile mu było wiadomo) udawanego samobójstwa Sherlocka.

Droga z Baker Street do St. Barts minęła Johnowi właśnie takich rozmyślaniach i w chwili gdy wychodził zza rogu szpitala przez jego głowę przelatywały najróżniejsze myśli. Właśnie wybiła godzina siedemnasta, a Sherlock Holmes nigdy się nie spóźniał. Gdy John postawił krok przed drzwiami i uniósł wzrok znad chodnika ujrzał wysokiego mężczyznę. Miał on na sobie skórzaną kurtkę o rozmiar za dużą lecz z pewnością nie należał on do pulchnych mężczyzn. Spod czapki z daszkiem wystawały brązowe włosy. John starał się przyjrzeć mu dokładnie aby się upewnić czy to Sherlock zanim do niego podejdzie. Lekarz dokładnie oglądał ubiór i posturę człowieka stojącego zaledwie trzy-cztery metry od niego, był odrobinę niższy niż Sherlock, którego John miał w pamięci, a także włosy wydawały mu się przykrótkie i za bardzo.. ulizane jak na Holmesa. Zegarek znajdujący się na nadgarstku Watsona wskazywał już 17:03 więc John postanowił podejść do potencjalnego Sherlocka.

- Sherlocku.. sherlocku, to ty? - wychrypiał bardzo cicho John bez przekonania w głosie. Lecz nie dostał odpowiedzi z pewnością dlatego iż stojący parę kroków od Johna mężczyzna najprawdopodobniej go nie usłyszał.

- Sherlock? - ponowił próbę John.

- Tak, Johnie? - dobiegł dźwięk za plecami starszego lekarza.

John zamarł w miejscu, nie był pewien czy się nie przesłyszał. Chciał się obrócić lecz jego nogi nie chciały się go słuchać i wciąż stał bez ruchu.

- John. - powiedział Sherlock z nutą rozdrażnienia w głosie kierując swoje słowa do pleców Watsona.

Pięć sekund zajęło Johnowi zrozumienie iż za jego plecami stoi nie kto inny jak Sherlock oraz przesłanie impulsu do z mózgu do neuronów w wyniku czego John obrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi prosto w twarz.

Sherlock wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej wychudzonego i bladego niż rok temu. Pod jego oczami znajdowały się granatowe cienie pod oczami z powodu niewyspania lub ze zbyt dużej ilości stresu. Był on ubrany w czarny garnitur (przynajmniej w tym względzie nic się nie zmieniło), a na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech gdy spojrzał na Johna.

W chwili gdy Holmes bacznie obserwował Johna i starał się wydedukować o czym jego przyjaciel myśli w głowie Johna trwała istna wojna. Miłość i nienawiść do Sherlocka walczyły między sobą zacięcie. Watson nie mógł opanować radości która płynęła z tego, że po ponad roku ujrzał swojego jedynego przyjaciela, pragnął rzucić mu się na szyję i więcej nie puszczać. Nie rozstawać się ani na krok, aby Sherlock więcej go nie zostawił. Jednocześnie John najchętniej pobił by Holmesa tak aby ten popamiętał iż nie należy zadzierać z byłym wojskowym, w szczególności, że oboje wiedzieli iż detektyw nie ma szans w fizycznym starciu. Podczas gdy John walczył sam ze sobą Holmes wciąż bacznie się przypatrywał lekarzowi rozmyślając na temat zarostu, który Holmes pierwszy raz widział na twarzy Johna.

- Ja.. - wymamrotał cicho John po paru minutach wewnętrznej walki robiąc krok w stronę Sherlocka.

Watson uśmiechnął się delikatnie oraz lekko rozchylił na boki ręce gotowy do uściskania detektywa powoli zbliżając się do niego. W chwili gdy między Johna, a jego przyjaciela dzielił niecały metr wyraz na jego twarzy przemienił się w grymas. Spojrzał on z nienawiścią na Holmesa i jednocześnie zamachnął się prawdą ręką celując w twarz Sherlocka. John wyraźnie odczuł moment gdy kość nosowa nie wytrzymała uderzenia i poddała się pod naporem dłoni Johna. Na twarzy detektywa Watson ujrzał przerażenie gdy ten upadał na ziemię. Przed szpitalem rozległo się głuche puknięcie gdy czaszka Holmesa wylądowała na chodniku pozostawiając krwawy ślad.

Niższy mężczyzna nerwowo spoglądał to na swoją zakrwawioną dłoń to na Sherlocka leżącego na chodniku trzymającego się jedną ręką za krwawiącą głowę, a drugą za jeszcze obficiej krwawiący nos.

- Zaplanowałeś to i dlatego wybrałeś spotkanie przed szpitalem czy to czysty przypadek? - zapytał się z nutą rozbawienia w głosie Sherlock wciąż krzywiąc się na chodniku.

- Ja.. nie wiem.. Nie byłem pewien czy w ogóle się pojawisz. - odpowiedział zmieszany John wciąż spoglądając to na swoją dłoń to na Holmesa.

- Gdy już się zastanowisz byłbyś tak łaskaw pomóc mi wstać? Wydaje mi się, że będę potrzebować paru szwów - próbował zmienić temat poszkodowany detektyw.

Po kilkunastu sekundach, które John wykorzystał na przetrawienie tego co się wydarzyło parę minut temu lekarz wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Sherlocka pomagając mu wstać po czym obaj mężczyźni skierowali się w stronę izby przyjęć.


	6. Początek czegoś wspaniałego

Obrażenia Sherlocka nie były duże lecz nie obeszło się bez paru szwów i dość sporej dawki leków przeciwbólowych. Lekarz, którego pacjentem był Holmes był znajomym Johna jeszcze za czasów szkoły medycznej więc zabrał się za opatrzenie poszkodowanego dokładniej niż zrobiłby to z innym pacjentem znajdującym się na izbie przyjęć po bójce. Detektyw siedział na szpitalnym łóżku trzymając się za wciąż okropnie bolącą ranę z tyłu głowy co parę sekund spoglądając na Johna nie wiedząc czy powinien się odezwać. John natomiast przyglądał się z pewną dozą triumfu na cierpiącego Sherlocka ponieważ jego zdaniem poszkodowany zasłużył na to co mu się przytrafiło, a nawet na więcej. Obydwaj mężczyźni spoglądali na siebie ukradkowo lecz żaden nie chciał przełamać lodów i zacząć rozmowę.

- John, byłbyś tak łaskaw oddać mi już mój płaszcz? Wyglądasz w nim co najmniej przekomicznie - wyrzucił z siebie po paru minutach Sherlock choć natychmiast tego pożałował.

- To jest pierwsza rzecz którą chcesz mi powiedzieć, po tym jak zostawiłeś mnie samego na rok? Ty samolubny dupku, zostawiłeś mnie, kazałeś mi uwierzyć, że nie byłeś prawdziwy! Kazałeś mi wierzyć, że nasza przyjaźń była tylko i wyłącznie grą dla Ciebie! Naprawdę nie masz mi nic lepszego do powiedzenia?! - odpowiedział pewnie John choć jego głos drżał.

- Masz, zabierz swój głupi płaszcz, widać tylko to jest dla Ciebie ważne - przemówił John podając Holmesowi płaszcz jednocześnie darząc go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

- Ja.. John, nie wiem jak mam Ci to wszystko wyjaśnić. Nie chciałem Cię zostawiać samego lecz nie miałem... - mówił spokojnie Sherlock gdy John przerwał mu w połowie zdania.

- Nie miałeś innej opcji? Serio Sherlock? Ty, wielki Sherlock Holmes nie mogłeś mi dać znać, że żyjesz tak aby Moriarty się nie dowiedział? - wciąż atakował Sherlocka John próbując zrozumieć całą sytuację.

- To nie Moriarty był problemem, John. Przed swoją śmiercią Jim zatrudnił trzech zabójców aby zabili ciebie, Lestradea i Panią Hudson. Nie mogłem Ci dać znać dopóki nie byłem pewien, że jesteście bezpieczni... Nie mogłem Ciebie stracić. Nie mogłem, nie przeżyłbym tego... - odparł Sherlock wciąż bacznie obserwując Johna.

- Ja.. Sher... - próbował wydusić z siebie John. Łzy delikatnie spływały mu po policzkach lecz nie przejmował się nimi. John wiedział, że był dla Sherlocka kimś więcej niż tylko współlokatorem lecz nie był gotowy na usłyszenie tego z ust Sherlocka.

- Chodźmy John, nie ma potrzeby abyśmy dłużej tu siedzieli. Chciałbym znowu zamieszkać z tobą na Baker Street... Oczywiście jeśli nie stanowi to problemu - powiedział Holmes po czym założył swój długi, ciemny płaszcz, chwycił Johna pod ramię i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

* * *

Kolejny dzień pod 221B minął w ciszy i spokoju. John postanowił nie odzywać się do Sherlocka dopóki ten nie wytłumaczy mu gdzie był i co robił przez ostatni rok swojego życia natomiast Holmes leżał na kanapie uparcie nie przyjmując leku przeciwbólowego od Johna.

We wtorkowy poranek kiedy, który jednocześnie był drugim dniem odkąd Sherlock wrócił na Baker Street John obudził się rano wciąż mając przed oczami ostatnie ujęcia swojego snu. Śnił mu się Sherlock, a właściwiej nagi Sherlock leżący wraz z Johnem w jego łóżku okryty jedynie prześcieradłem. W śnie tym John delikatnie przebiegał palcami po włosach detektywa gdy ten drugi delikatnie muskał palcami po udach swojego partnera. Bez różnicy było to jak bardzo i jak często John zaprzeczał, że nie jest gejem ponieważ samo wspomnienie o tym śnie sprawiło iż Johnowi zrobiło się gorąco.

Pospiesznie udał się on do łazienki aby wziąć orzeźwiający prysznic. Stojąc pod prysznicem i myjąc włosy John wyobrażał sobie, że muska włos y Sherlocka, te jego brązowe kędzierzawe włosy, które tak bardzo dodawały detektywowi uroku. Pomimo tego iż Watson starał się wyrzucić z głowy wszystkie myśli o Sherlocku coraz bardziej i bardziej zatracał się we wspomnieniach dzisiejszego snu. W końcu poddał się fantazjom o swoim współlokatorze, wpierw niechętnie później coraz intensywniej co zakończyło się satysfakcjonującym orgazmem. John spłukał ze swojej dłoni spermę, zgolił prędko dwutygodniowy zarost i wymaszerował z łazienki pozostawiając wszystkie swoje fantazje i wyobrażenia o nagim Sherlocku za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

Skutkiem Johnowych fantazji było to iż nie potrafił więcej się nie odzywać do swojego przyjaciela i karać go milczeniem więc postanowił zrobić obojgu śniadanie aby przełamać lody. Kucharzem John nie był najlepszym choć z pewnością lepszym niż Sherlock, który kuchnię wykorzystywał jedynie jako laboratorium. Przygotowanie jajecznicy z bekonem nie należało do zadań najtrudniejszych tak więc Watson zrobił śniadanie, zaparzył kawę i skierował się do sypialni Holmesa.

- Sherlock, nie śpisz? - zapytał się John przez zamknięte drzwi.

- Nie śpię - rzucił Sherlock w chwili gdy John otwierał drzwi.

- Zrobiłem nam śniadanie, mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować.

- Widzę, że zgoliłeś tą cudaczną brodę. Bardzo dobrze, wyglądałeś okropnie - powiedział detektyw uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha jednocześnie podnosząc się z łóżka.

John usiadł obok przyjaciela i w milczeniu zjedli oni śniadanie popijając je kawą. Watson nie czuł się komfortowo w sypialni Sherlocka z powodu wydarzenia w łazience, które miało miejsce zaledwie pół godziny temu. Nie widział on sensu w rozmyślaniu na temat tego co by było gdyby jego sen mógłby być rzeczywistością, przecież nie ma szans aby światowej klasy konsultujący detektyw byłby zainteresowany kimś tak nieznaczącym jak John Watson. Uśmiech na twarzy Johna zamienił się w lekki grymas lecz bez słowa kontynuował on swoje śniadanie.

- John, mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz na mnie za to co zrobiłem. Rozumiesz to, że musiałem się ukrywać aby nikt nie dopadł ciebie ani Pani Hudson? Nie mieliśmy okazji normalnie porozmawiać od powrotu ze szpitala - przerwał ciszę Sherlock niepewnym głosem.

- Rozumiem, a przynajmniej staram się zrozumieć. Wszystko jest w porządku, naprawdę. - odpowiedział szybko John, a może za szybko. Prawda była taka, że w każdej chwili John bał się, że Sherlock znów go opuści, gdy wczorajszego dnia poszedł do najbliższego sklepu po mleko do kawy wracał na Baker Street biegiem ponieważ był przekonany, że jeśli nie będzie go dłużej niż dziesięć minut to zostanie mieszkanie puste tym razem na zawsze.

- Cieszę się John, dziękuję za pyszne śniadanie, lecz teraz chciałbym się zdrzemnąć ponieważ głowa mnie boli niemiłosiernie. Następnym razem proszę ostrzeż mnie gdy będziesz miał ochotę użyć mnie jako worka treningowego - rzucił Sherlock obracając się na prawy bok i przykrywając kołdrą.

- Wiesz dobrze, że sobie na to zasłużyłeś - rzucił John wychodząc z sypialni Holmesa.

Przez kolejne parę godzin John kręcił się po domu nie potrafiąc sobie znaleźć ani miejsca ani zajęcia. Nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy wydarzeń podczas porannego prysznica. Nie miał on pojęcia czy czuje do detektywa coś innego niż tylko czystą radość iż ten wrócił do świata żywych, a chciał się najprędzej dowiedzieć. Gdy był jeszcze młodym chłopakiem czasami się zastanawiał czy nie woli chłopców od dziewcząt. Dziewczyny wydawały mu się zbyt delikatne, za bardzo wrażliwe jak na jego gust lecz prędko odrzucał każdą myśl iż mógłby być gejem, przecież to wstyd, wszyscy koledzy śmiali by się z niego. Od młodzieńczych lat nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, aż do dzisiejszego dnia, kiedy już nie potrafił tak łatwo odrzucić sprzed oczu wyobrażenia o nagim ciele Sherlocka.

Także Sherlock spędził całe popołudnie na rozmyślaniu leżąc w swoim łóżku. Powrót na Baker Street był niezwykle niebezpiecznym pomysłem lecz detektyw nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie kolejnego miesiąca bez Johna. Każda minuta spędzona z dala od jedynej osoby którą kochał wydawała się mu tygodniami tortur. Holmes zrobił wszystko co w jego mocy aby ochronić Johna lecz wciąż bał się zostawić go samego choćby na sekundę. Miesiąc po swej udawanej śmierci Sherlock zrozumiał, że John jest dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem, był on osobą z którą chciał on spędzić resztę życia jednocześnie bojąc się powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach w obawie przed odrzuceniem.

* * *

Zbliżał się wieczór gdy John postanowił wybrać się na spacer po ulicach Londynu, takie przechadzki były stałym punktem dnia gdy Sherlock pozostawał w ukryciu. Myśl o pozostawieniu detektywa samego na Baker Street nie była zbyt kusząca dla Johna lecz była to jedna okazja aby ten mógł zastanowić się czego dalej chce od życia.

W przeciągu trzech dni życie Johna odwróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, teraz już nic nie było dla lekarza choćby w najmniejszym stopniu pewne. Zdążył już zrozumieć iż Sherlock jest dla niego kimś znacznie ważniejszym niż współlokator, a nawet przyjaciel lecz było to uczucie jednostronne, a przynajmniej tak się zdawało Watsonowi. Włócząc się po ulicach Londynu John tworzył w głowie listę "za" i "przeciw" zwierzeniu się Sherlockowi z tego co czuje. Wszystko działo się w przerażającym tempie, jeszcze tydzień temu detektyw leżał spokojnie w grobie (a tak przynajmniej się wszystkim wydawało), a teraz John chciał budować wspólną przyszłość z Holmesem.

Zegar wskazywał parę minut po dziewiętnastej gdy Watson wrócił do mieszkania. Zaskoczyła go całkowita cisza, a jego serce zamarło na parę sekund poczym w biegu rzucił się do sypialni Sherlocka aby upewnić się czy on wciąż tam jest. Wpadł do pokoju z impetem ku zdziwieniu detektywa.

- John, wszystko w porządku? O co chodzi? - zapytał się Sherlock śpiącym głosem. Wyglądał on fatalnie, oko i nos wciąż miał sine, a na jego twarzy można było dostrzec grymas, który z pewnością był spowodowany bólem od obrażeń zadanych mu dwa dni wcześniej przez Johna.

- Tak... wszystko w porządku. Nic się nie stało - odpowiedział już delikatnie uspokojony John - pójdę zaparzyć herbatę, zaraz wracam.

Po paru minutach John wrócił do sypialni detektywa niosąc dwie filiżanki herbaty ziołowej i parę tabletek przeciwbólowych. Usiadł po prawej stronie Sherlocka delikatnie obejmując go za plecami i pomógł detektywowi zażyć tabletki.

Holmes oparł głowę na ramieniu Johna zbliżając się tym samym do niego.

- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko jest w porządku? Zachowujesz się jak nie ty, a ja nie mogę wydedukować dlaczego. Nie chcesz abyśmy mieszkali tutaj razem? - rzekł Sherlock spokojnym, przyciszonym głosem.

- Jasne, że chcę abyś tutaj mieszkał, dlaczego miałoby być inaczej? Chodzi o to, że... - John zamilkł w połowie zdania, kolejne słowa nie chciały przebrnąć mu przez gardło.

- Proszę powiedz, wiesz jak bardzo nie lubię żyć w niewiedzy - odpowiedział detektyw dając Johnowi chwilę aby ten uporządkował myśli.

- Ciągle się boję, że mnie opuścisz Sherlocku, że pewnego dnia zostawisz mnie i już nie wrócisz. Nie byłbym zdolny przeżyć tego jeszcze raz, nie mógłbym. Za każdym razem gdy opuszczam mieszkanie boję się, że ciebie tutaj nie będzie gdy wrócę. Nie potrafię żyć z myślą, że musiałbym spędzić resztę życia bez ciebie przy mym boku. Potrzebuję cię - przemówił w końcu John, a łzy spływały po jego policzkach. Ze strachem spojrzał na Sherlocka, bał się jego reakcji.

- Czy jakieś moje słowa byłyby w stanie sprawić, że przestaniesz się nad tym zamartwiać? - spytał się Sherlock z przejęciem w głosie lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

- Tak też myślałem.

Detektyw delikatnie nachylił się nad Johnem delikatnie muskając swoimi bladoróżowymi wargami usta Johna. John nie był wstanie się poruszyć, zamarł w miejscu ostrożnie odwzajemniając pocałunek Sherlocka. Holmes odsunął się nieznacznie od swojego przyjaciela przerywając pocałunek choć ich usta dzieliło zaledwie parę centymetrów.

- Nie mam zamiaru Cię opuszczać, John. Nie opuszcza się kogoś kogo się kocha - wyszeptał detektyw. Ostatnie słowo wypowiedziane przez Sherlocka wciąż brzmiało w uszach Johna gdy detektyw pocałował go po raz kolejny na co John odpowiedział jedynie lekkim rozchyleniem ust.


	7. Miłość nie wymaga

Sherlock spoglądał z napięciem na Johna, nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co powinien zrobić dalej. Przeszukiwał twarz swojego przyjaciela wyszukując jakiejś wskazówki, która pomogłaby mu wydedukować o czym w tej chwili myśli lekarz.

- Sherlocku, nic z tego rozumiem... - zaczął spokojnie John wpatrując się detektywowi w oczy - myślałem, że jesteś aseksualny. Czy to nie oznacza...

- Co nie oznacza? Przecież to nie znaczy, że mogę Cię kochać. Popęd seksualny nie ma z tym nic wspólnego - urwał mu w połowie zdania Sherlock - nie próbuj wmówić mi, że wolisz dyskutować na temat mojej seksualności niż skorzystać z faktu, że leżymy teraz razem w łóżku. Czekałem na to cały rok i nie mam zamiaru czekać ani minuty dłużej, a po twoim przyspieszonym oddechu i rumieńcach na twarzy widzę, że ty także nie chcesz zwlekać.

John lekko onieśmielony nachylił się nad Sherlockiem i delikatnie zaczął całować detektywa. Sherlock rozchylił lekko usta co John zinterpretował jako zaproszenie, pocałunki obojga mężczyzn z każdą sekundą przemieniały się ze spokojnych i pełnych niepewności w szalenie namiętne. Detektyw subtelnie przesunął językiem wzdłuż wargi swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a teraz także kochanka po czym wsunął go nieśpiesznie między jego wargi. W chwili gdy John poczuł język Sherlocka w swoich ustach zamarł na moment próbując zrozumieć co właśnie się wydarzyło.

Zanim John się ocknął Sherlock zdążył już rozpiąć swoją koszulę, a teraz zabierał się nieudolnie za ściągnięcie swetra swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. John pogładził delikatnie wciąż sine oko Sherlocka po czym czule przebiegł swoimi ustami po szyi detektywa.

- Pozwól mi... - szepnął John po czym ściągnął swój sweter przez głowę i rzucił go niedbale na podłogę.

Lekarz desperacko pragnął zbliżyć się jeszcze bardziej do Holmesa, wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru nie były w niczym podobne do tego o czym John fantazjował pod prysznicem. Teraz rzeczywistość zdawała się jedynie fantazją, a John był przekonany, że wszystko to zniknie w ułamku sekundy gdy tylko John zamknie oczy.

Sherlock desperacko potrzebował poczuć po raz kolejny dotyk johnowych ust, była to teraz najważniejsza rzecz na świecie. Nigdy nie pożądał niczego tak bardzo, cała reszta straciła znaczenie. Nie liczyła się już praca, ciekawe przypadki morderstw, jedyną rzeczą, która miała jakiekolwiek znaczenie było ciepło bijące od Johna.

_Kocham Cię Johnie, nigdy nie myślałem, że wypowiem te słowa. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie, jesteś jedyną osobą, która mnie rozumie. Nigdy nie powinienem Cię zostawiać, jedyne o czym potrafię myśleć to to, że chcę z tobą spędzić resztę życia... w tym łóżku, w tuleni w siebie na zawsze. Pocałuj mnie Johnie, pokaż mi, że chcesz tego samego..._

Dłonie Johna spokojnie przebiegły przez włosy Sherlocka. Sherlock sapnął i objął Johna jeszcze mocniej. Chciał przeanalizować każdy szczegół ciała Watsona delikatnie badając koniuszkami palców każdy centymetr ciała swojego kochanka, a przynajmniej te części ciała, które wcześniej zakrywał ten okropny sweter. Łapczywie sięgał po więcej i więcej choć czuł jak jego mięśnie się napinają. Detektyw błagał w duchu aby John nie zauważył iż on, zawsze opanowany Sherlock Holmes nie panuje nad swoimi mięśniami.

Palce Johna powędrowały w kierunku guzika w spodniach Sherlocka, w chwili gdy Johnowi udało się go odpiąć poczuł jak jego przyjaciel w reakcji na dotyk odskoczył i z poważniał na twarzy. John podniósł wzrok i spojrzał detektywowi prosto w oczy.

- Sherlocku, jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? - zapytał się spokojnie John wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z przyjaciela.

- Tak, czemu myślisz, że nie jestem gotów? - odpowiedział Sherlock szybko, a może za szybko.

- Czuję jak cały zesztywniałeś. Nie musimy tego robić jeśli nie chcesz, zrozumiem.

- Chcę to zrobić, dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć? To nielogiczne - upierał się przy swoim Sherlock choć w jego głosie słychać było drżenie.

- Sam dopiero co mówiłeś, że jesteś aseksualny. Czegoś tu nie rozumiem - odpowiedział John spoglądając na usta Sherlocka. Były one zachwycająco czerwone i wilgotnie, jedyne czego pragnął John w tym momencie to poczucie tych cudownych warg na swoich.

- To co mówiłem to jedno, a to czego potrzebujesz Ty to całkiem dwie inne sprawy - pospiesznie rzekł Sherlock po czym znów zbliżył się do przyjaciela.

John był obsypywany pocałunkami Sherlocka od zaledwie kilkudziesięciu minut, a czuł się tak jakby była to najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie. Długie palce Sherlocka delikatnie przebiegały po jego plecach gdy ten namiętnie całował detektywa delikatnie przygryzając mu dolną wargę. Watson nie miał zamiaru poganiać Holmesa, przerażenie czy zniechęcenie Sherlocka było ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciał zrobić, a był pewien, że tak może się to skończyć gdyby naciskał na przyjaciela. Dobrze wiedział, że jest pierwszą osobą, którą Sherlock kiedykolwiek pocałował, a tym bardziej nigdy nie uprawiał seksu. John poczuł jak detektyw czule przebiega palcami po jego bliźnie po postrzale po czym przykłada do niej swoje wąskie czerwone usta. Sherlock przeniósł swoje pocałunki z blizny Johna w kierunku umięśnionej klatki piersiowej byłego wojskowego zasypując go pocałunkami. Sherlock robił swoje oddychając głęboko, nie spiesząc się, a nawet przeciągając to co detektyw uważał za nieuniknione aby ich związek przetrwał dzisiejszą noc.

_Opanuj się, nie daj mu poznać, że się boisz. Oddychaj spokojnie, bądź pewny siebie, przecież to nie może być takie trudne, w końcu nawet nastolatki to robą. Dobrze pamiętasz tamte lata młodzieńcze gdy Mycroft naśmiewał się z ciebie, że zamykasz się samemu w pokoju wieczorami gdy on wychodził na całe noce. Pokaż mu, że się mylił, a co ważniejsze, pokaż Johnowi, że jesteś dla niego odpowiedni, że zrobisz dla niego wszystko nawet jeśli ma być to przełamaniem swoich własnych barier._

Sherlock zniżył swoje długie palce skrzypka w kierunku spodni Johna aby rozpiąć zamek jego jeansów. _Jeszcze dwie warstwy i będzie po wszystkim, dasz radę!_ Poczuł jak w okolicy jego dłoni spodnie Johna nagle stały się opięte, przyciasne. Dobrze wiedział co to oznacza, a jego dłonie zamarły w bezruchu. Sherlock wciągnął powietrze w płuca z głośnym świstem i zaczął zsuwać spodnie Johna jednocześnie wyobrażając sobie miejsce miejscu przestępstwa Sherlock czuł się pewny, był tam geniuszem, po jednym spojrzeniu potrafił dostrzec coś co inni by przeoczyli lecz w sypialni czuł się bezbronny.

John czule, z wielką delikatnością całował barki i szyję Sherlocka. Gdy detektyw rozpinał spodnie Johna lekarz powoli odsłaniał klatkę piersiową swojego przyjaciela; znajdowało się na niej parę starych cienkich blizn, a także parę nowych, które jeszcze nie do końca zdążyły się zagoić. Sherlock rozebrał już Johna ze spodni, które wylądowały na podłodze co John uznał potwierdzenie tego iż detektyw naprawdę jest na to gotów.

Teraz nadeszła pora na Johna, który miał większą wprawę niż Holmes w pozbywaniu się cudzych ubrań i ośmielony zabrał się za rozbieranie Sherlocka. W chwili gdy John spokojnie musnął dłońmi po udach swojego kochanka poczuł jak wszystkie mięśnie brzucha sławnego detektywa napięły się jednocześnie. John zaprzestał wszystkiego i odsunął się na parę centymetrów od Sherlocka patrząc się na niego gniewnym spojrzeniem.

- Sherlocku, nie mam zamiaru tego robić! Dlaczego zmuszasz się do czegoś czego wyraźnie nie chcesz? - zapytał się John, lecz nie otrzymał odpowiedzi - O co chodzi? Wpadłeś na jakiś chory pomysł, że jeśli się ze mną dziś nie prześpisz to przestanę Cię kochać?

- John... co powiedziałeś? - zapytał się Sherlock nie wierząc własnym uszom.

- Tak idioto, kocham cię, ale nie mam zamiaru znosić więcej takich dziwacznych sytuacji. Miłość nie opiera się na seksie na litość boską! Wytrzymałem rok wytrzymam i kolejne dwadzieścia, przecież obaj wiemy, że są inne sposoby.

- Ja... John, dziękuję ci - odpowiedział Holmes rumieniąc się delikatnie.

Sherlock objął swoimi długimi, bladymi ramionami Johna. Obydwaj mężczyźni leżeli tak na łóżku w sypialni detektywa po czym wciąż w objęciu zapadli w sen.

* * *

Chciałam serdecznie podziękować tym którzy dotrwali do końca tej historii, w początkowych planach miała zakończyć się ona inaczej lecz tym razem ja, a nie Sherlock nie mogłam się przełamać (z powodów prywatych). Tym którzy się zawiedli ponieważ oczekiwali seksu radzę nie czytać moich kolejnych fanfików (jesli takowe się pojawią) ponieważ jest mała szansa, że w kolejnych coś się zmieni :)


End file.
